Fifty bucks, Latex Gloves and the Gurney in Exam 1
by Freebie
Summary: [Complete] A bit of Carby humor from lockdown. Read and enjoy!


Disclaimer: Not mine..yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
Thanks to Quinara, Amarasaa and Miss Mochaccino.  
  
A/N: Figured I'd have a go at humour, it will probably be rubbish. Lockdown.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Carter had just finished telling Abby that it was 'all going to be okay' (in more ways than one if you know what I mean) when Susan knocked on the door.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
"Ignore it."  
  
"And let her watch? No friggin' way."  
  
He looked at Susan, "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"I just need to tell you that Romano's arm's been..sliced off."  
  
"Cool, whatever.." Carter said, a bit distracted by what Abby was doing to his neck.  
  
"You two are like a couple of hormonal teenagers."  
  
Carter gave her a thumbs up sign, as he was a bit busy at the time.  
  
Susan sighed, "You better not let Luka see you. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go claim my fifty bucks; I said you two would get together after Mark died. Now where's Chuny.." Susan muttered as she wandered off.  
  
This entire little speech had gone unnoticed by Carter and Abby, who were trying to figure out how to turn a latex glove into.. a form of protection.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Luka walked up to the door of exam one, he took one look inside and ran off down the hall screaming "Nooooooooo!!!!!!!! I gave them at least two more weeks, I've lost fifty bucks!" He fell to the floor and began sobbing.  
  
Susan walked past him and shook her head, "I told them not to let Luka see them. I'll come back to claim my fifty bucks later."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
It was about a week a later; the gurney in exam 1 had been used to its full potential and Luka was now lying at home sobbing his eyes out about losing fifty bucks.  
  
Abby was standing at the admin desk with Chen, they were watching Carter and Pratt play football. Abby happily sighed as Carter bent down to pick up the ball, he really had the peachiest butt she'd ever seen, so much better than Luka's.  
  
Chen looked at her, "You do realise that you're not Carter's ideal life partner, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah, why?" Abby was fully prepared to have a catfight with Chen if necessary, her nails were long and she was an expert at hair-pulling (I kid you not).  
  
Chen rolled her eyes, "God, I don't want Carter, I mean yeah, he has a great ass. I want Pratt, I was waiting for you and Carter to finish your maintenance check in exam one, if you know what I mean. But again with the great ass."  
  
Abby shot her a death glance, "Get on with it."  
  
"He normally goes for blondes."  
  
"Well, I'm not, I'm brunette, so he'd better deal with it." Abby said, with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
A few moments passed. "There's some bleach in the storage closet right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Chen announced, "or maybe just gentlemen. I introduce the new, improved, blond..Abby Lockhart!"  
  
The minute Abby came out with her newly blond hair Carter was positively drooling. The next thing we know, Carter and Abby are sucking face and making their way back to exam one.  
  
Pratt looked annoyed, "When's it going to be our turn Chen?" he whined.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
A few days later Chen and Pratt are sitting at admin with that Stan dude who also got caught in the lockdown. Chen is flicking through some magazine, Stan is drawing pictures on the board and Pratt is sulking.  
  
"You would have thought that after a week and a half they'd have finished in exam one."  
  
"They want to give each other a proper work-up," Chen said, not really paying attention to him.  
  
Pratt looked at her, "How do you know?"  
  
"Abby told me."  
  
Pratt began to sulk even more, "Well, I think it's my turn for a work- up."  
  
Chen looked at him and was about to say something when they heard a bang come from exam one.  
  
Stan looked up. "Don't worry Stan, it's just those giant raccoons I was telling you about." Chen said, still engrossed in her magazine.  
  
Pratt snorted, "Yeah, raccoons, that's what it is."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
A lot later, like days later, Abby and Carter stumbled out of the exam room.  
  
Pratt looked up, "You done now?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Okay, Chen our turn let's go."  
  
"Sorry, can't."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"The lockdown, it's over. We can go home."  
  
"Yeah, Carter and I are going to go home to..get some..sleep."  
  
"Yeah, or maybe just to get some." Pratt commented.  
  
Once again Abby and Carter suck face as they walk away and through the doors, as a rather pissed off Luka came past them, cursing them in Croatian.  
  
Pratt looked at Chen, "Can we please just go once, really quickly."  
  
Chen smiled, "Okay, you go to exam one, get undressed, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
As Pratt went sprinting off down the corridor Chen's smile became an evil grin. She got up to go, she saw Susan and Luka, "Bye."  
  
"What about Pratt?" Susan asked.  
  
"Oh, he's just getting something," Chen said, and as she walked away she quietly added, "Or he thinks he is."  
  
Well, I can tell you that about 15 minutes later we hear Pratt screaming like a girl and Weaver coming out of exam one looking rather red.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
A/N: Okay, did you like it; a bit weird but hey, that's me! Please review! ( 


End file.
